6 Friends and 1 Journey
by Hinata-rocks
Summary: 6 Friends go on a journey and discover new pokemon, rivals, new friends, enemies, and..........love? Rated T for Dawn and Daelynn's laguage and future chapters.
1. Party Helpers

Kamille: Hey guys this is my FIRST pokemon fanfiction and I will tell you JUST this once, through out the story I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and it is a sad fate THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!

Daelynn: why do we have to go through this?

Kamille: CAUSE I WANT TO!!!!!!!!!!

Daelynn: fine, fine chillax mkay?  
Kamille: LET THE STORY BEGIN!

Daelynn: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! covers ears DO you HAVE to YELL so LOUD?!

Torri: mumbling your just as loud as you are tall

Daelynn: ARE YOU IMPLYING I'M SHORT!!!!!!

Torri: Im not implying, I'm saying your short!

Max: sighs let the story start...

Kamille: OH! one last thing this story starts around when Ash and Brock meet Dawn. Enjoy!  
Daelynns' POV

I wake to the suns' rays shining down on my golden-brown hair. I slowly open my eyes, adjusting to the brightness of the sun, as I slowly sit up in my bed, looking at what lays at my feet ,Shinx. I reach my hand and slowwly stroke Milo.

Quiet as a mouse, I sneak out of bed tring not to wake Milo as I sneak to the bathroom.I start the shower and wait a couple of minutes then test the hot water, just the way I like it. I slip off my silk pajammas and and step into the soothing heated water and let it fall on my back, which is covered by my golden-brown hair. Picking up the shampoo and carefully lather it in my hands before I wash it in.

10 minutes later I step out of the bathroom in my usual attire, a pale pink halter to with a dark pink outline and buterfly design and a white flow-y linen skirt with the pale pink butterfly dsigns on it. I walk downstaris the kitchen to be greeted by Milo as he gabbles down his poke-chow recipe I made strictly for him. Oh how I love to spoil that little shinx.

I grab a peice of toast and head outside to my 145 acer backyard where my parents have their breeding farm. Instantly I head to my favorite stall in the stables, inside that stall is the worlds FIRST sucsessfull pok'emon cross-breed, a Kadedra. A Kadedra is a ice and fire type.She is a mix between a Empoleon and a Rapidash and basically looks like a rapidash but its' fur is a blueish-white tint with blue flames for the mane and tail. Out of all the pok'emon on this farm (which is ALOT) I perfer Kadedra over all of them.

Sly-ly I slip in her stall and greet Kady (Kadedras' nickname) with a hug around the neck and an apple. While she happily muches on the apple I slip on her bridle and saddled swing on before she even notices, which kinda shocked her, as she let out a lets-do-this snort. She paws the ground two times before she bolts out the stall door and gallops down the pasture. I skillfully steer her towards the tauroas pasture where I meet up with my dad and his rapidash, Flame. I gradually slow Kady to a stop right besides my dad.

"Is mom going to be here for our going away party?" I ask hopefully.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, but she wont be able to make it because of her research she is doing in Twinleaf village." He disapointingly stated.

I drop my head down and solomly mumble an okay before my dad starts to talk again.

"Hey, Why dont you go round up all your friends and bring them back here so they can help set up the party."

I perk my head up and flash him my award winning smile and ive him a goodbye before Kady and me shot off back towards the house.

I enter the house and call for Milo. 2 seconds later he comes shooting into the kitchen. I bend down and pik him up, craddling the shinx in my arms. I walk out the kithchen once again and climb back on Kady. With one hand I hold the reins and the other one I craddle Milo. I tell Kady where to head and she shoots off onto the dirtpath that leads to all my friends house.

Within 3 minutes I arrive at the twins house. I slide off Kady and place Milo on the ground and he follows me to the door as I knock, waiting for the maid or someone to answer.

As I suspected the maid answers the door. "Hi Daelynn, They are out in the stables."

I mumble a thanks and turn around. I walk up to Kady and grab her reins and I run as she trots beside me as Milo follows ons my heels.

We all reach the stables, hearing all the greetings from the pokemon as we head down the aisle. Up ahead I spot Torri and Rozlin brushing their Rapidash's ,Zada and Zafina, coats while their Pichu's ,Spark and Bolt, wrestle by their feet. They where so consentrated with brushing they didn't notice me, Milo, and Kadedra and as soon as Milo spots Spaark and Bolt he bolts off towards them and joins the wrestling. As soon as Zada and Zafina spot me and Kady they whinny with excitment and that FINALLY got Torri and Rozlin's attenion. And as usual they squeal and run up to me and they bassically squeeze the life out of me.

"You...guys...are...hurting...me" I squeezed out out of my lungs.

"oh sorry" They reply in unison, which by-the-way when they do that they kinda creep me out.

They drop me and look at me with eyes that are pleading for forgiveness, the kind you can't resist. I metion an it's okay and that was all pushed into the back of our brains and probly never to remembered again like the other 1,000 times they did that.

"Are you guys ready for the journey."

"Heck Yeah!!!!!!!, you know how long I have waited for all of us to do this?" Rozlin questions in her usual peppy-happy tone.

"Well lets gather the rest of the gang and get the party started!!!" I reply in a mocking tone as I punch the air in a mocking-peppy tease and my reward is a playful punch to the arm by Rozlin.

After Rozlin and Torri saddle their mounts and we scoop are smaller friends,which they whinned at the sepparation, we set of to our next friends house.

We arrive within minutes, drop off our mounts and run to the door with our smaller ones cuddling in our arms while Torri knocks on the door. From inside e can hear Xeno, Arrons mighyena, barking at Arron to answer the door. We wait for about 3 minutes for him to came out, but his lazy ass is probly still asleep when it is twelve o'clock already.

Finally Arron drags his lazy ass out of bed, put on his glasses and answers the damn door. He pops open the door and gives a happy, What the hell you want?, to us.

I decide to come back at him with a nasty hello cause he is just in such a great mood! "Well hello to you too asstard! Seeing as SUCH great friends we wanted to tell you WAKE THE FUCK UP ASSTARD AND HELP US SET UP THE PARTY!!!!!

He isn't takin back by my bad-mouth, which I'm famous for, 'cause I am pretty bad at keepin a straight mouth...

As always he has us waiting LONGER to get ready. He slaughters out of his house, with Xeno at his heels. Xeno barks, wags his tail and turns around in a circle as a gretting to us as always.

This time we all walk towards another friends house while our larger pokemon, Zada Zafina Xeno and Kady, follow behind us.

We all reach the next house within 15 minutes 'cause we walked, making small chit-chat about the party and again we walked up to the door and Arron banged rather lound on the door, but nobody answer.

Suddenly we hear a loud BANG! coming from the backyard. We all race around the side of the GINOURMOUS house to the backyard and sure-ly in the backyard is Max practiceing with Blade, his Scizor, and he is soooooooo concentrated he doesn't even notice us as we walk into what looks like a battle field.

Torri walks over to him and blows air on his neck and I swear he jumps 6 feet in the air, while we all fall to the ground in fits of hystarical laughter and crying from laughter.

Max blushes for a second, but regains composer before anyone notices.

We finish up our laughing and stand up wiping or tears away.

"Hey guys, Its nice to see ya too!" He scarcastically mocks. He calls over Blade and everybody,inclding pokemon,all walk towards the neighbors.

Torri knocks this time and answering the door is a hott tan figue a.k.a. Collin.

"Hey Collin come on were all heading towards Lynn's house for the party ya ready ready?"

"Sure I'm ready let me just get Kaen (his Arcanine."Collin shuts the door and dissapears back inside his house and soon appears from the side of the house with Kaen by his side as he jogs back towards us.

We make sure everyone is here and then we turn around and walk the long way back towrads my house. 


	2. The Party

Kamille: Yello folks! Im glad you stuck around for this chapie!

Daelynn: who the FUCK says chapie? really WHO?

Kamille: I DO THATS WHO!!!

Daelynn: ya wanna know what I think of you?

Kamille: What?

Daelynn: CRAZY!!!!!

Kamille : okay so I am, but I know your weakness!

Daelynn: Dont. You. DARE!!!!

Kamille: imatating Lynn's voice oooohhhhhhhhh Collin

Collin: yah?

Daelynn: drools...h-hi

Collin: hi... (wow he is DENSE!)

Daelynn: l-let the s-story begin...

Daelynn's POV

After almost an hour of walking we FINALLY make it to my mansion.

We head through around the house, put our lager pokemon (Xeno, Zada, Zafina, Blde, Kady and Kaen) in a separate area nearby and straight to the pool in the backyard in a section off from the porch and don't waste any time on getting stuff set up.

By the time we finish up with helping put out the food, tying ballons everywhere and streamers EVERYWHERE the sun starts to set and guests are arriving.

The people to arrive are Officer Jenny (and her growlithe), Nurse Joy, Professer Feld (my OC professer), and all of our parents...besides my mom...

Normal POV

Everyone was enjoying the pool party, laughing, splashing, and just plain old just havin fun. And off besides the pool is three thirteen year olds chatting away as they tan as the sun just starts to decend. Little do we know they are planning somthing that has to do with with a pool.

"So who will will get who" questions Rozlin.

"I'll get Max!" whispered-yelled Torri.

"I'll get collin" quietly wispers Lynn (Daelynn's nickname) and a hardly ,REALLY faint blush sreeps up on her face for one second.

"So that leaves me with Arron, Okay girls lets do this!"

The thirteen year olds creep up to the boys who are drying off from the pool BY the pool as each girl gives their chosen boy a peck on the check, which stuns them for a second, giving them enough time to push them BACK into the pool and watch as the boys come back up to the surfaace, only to blankly stare at the girls as the girls teasingly blow a kiss to them.

At ten o'clock eery body gathers around the firepit while stories and memories are brought back up and laughed at while smores are made. And then Tony (Lynn's dad) and the other parents all stand up to make a toast to their kids.

Tony starts first. "I know this night will be remebered dearly and never forgotten by any of us and tomarrow starts a new journey full of adventure and fun. Lynn I have treasured you all my life and I hope this brings you joy and happiness and me and your mother have agreed that as a present we are giving you Kady as a good luck prsent."

Next goes Arrons' dad "Arron me and mother are so pround of how responsible you and we will miss you alot."

Then goes Collins mom "Sweety we are so happy that you are furfilling your dreams and we hope it brings you many new expirences and happiness"

Next up is Torri and Rozlin's dad "Twin's, me and your mom wish you guys nothing but happiness and safty during you journey and just remeber you have people here in Cambridge (the towns name) that will always love and care for you."

Then Max's mom "Maxie, You and Blade have trained and worked really hard to achive your goals and for that we are thankful. We hope you have the time of your life!"

Lynn's dad closes up this toast witha suprising news. "And as a present from all of us parents we have gotten each of you one thing thart will need alot of attenion, care, and responsibility." That got all six of the teens to sit on there edge of thier seats.

The parents dissapears for a couple minutes, leaving for teens to ponder what it could possibly be.And soon enough all the parents return with 6 pokemon eggs!

Each parent hands their kid an egg so that every kid gets one.

"Only I know the species and I will give you a hint, They are all the same species, but I will not tell which species because that is a mystery you have to find out."

The girls aww and cuddle the egg's in their arms while the stare at them lovingly while the boys just kinda stare blankley at the egg in their arms.

A couple minutes after the speech about the big responsiblity of caring for an egg and then everybody just wanted too touch them.

The eggs were an onyx colored with pink, blue, green, and purple neon lights all over it making them glow in the darkness of the night.

Daelynn's POV

After everybody said their goodbyes and good lucks me, Rozlin, Torri, Arron, Max, and Collin went inside my house. Our parents agreed that everybody could sleep-over at my house.

We head into the living room and push all the furniture away and lay out our sleeping bas. Me, Torri and Rozlin make a bed out of blankets for all of our eggs and then we finally set our heads down to rest. 


	3. The Start Of Somthing New

Kamille: yello ppls! Hey Rozlin?

Rozlin: Yeah

Kamille: Why did the chicken cross the road?

Rozlin: Why?

Kamille: Cause it had to chase the furple Pinata!

Daelynn: WTF...

Daelynn: Anyhoo when do I get to tell everyody my secret?

Every body besides my and Daelynn: WHAT SECRET!

Daelynn and me: uh-oh...

Daelynn's POV

Next Mornig we woke up and had breakfast really fast cause we wanted too start early and we are now running around the house trying to find stuff we need for our journey.

In a small bag we each have, we have a little food, a change of clothes, a flashlight, a map, some poke'food, and a sleeping bag.

We finally have everything ready and head out side to gather our pokemon.

I approach Kady with a poke'ball "Kadedra return" and she is sucked into the poke'ball. I hate doing this to her but we dont want alot of people seeing her cause it will cause a scene. Once everybody has their pokemon in their poke ballls (an exeption for Spark and Bolt) we head back inside where my dad had each got us a backpack to put our own pokemon egg in. Mine ins dark pink, Torri's is yellow, Rozlins is pale blue, Collins is silver, Maxs is red, and Arrons is black.

We each put a blanket to hold the egg in place and carefully lowwer the egg into our backpack and zip it shut.

Once we are all ready with EVERY thing ready we head out to the front yard where all our parents are to see us off. We give them a hug and a I'll miss you. Once everybody has said their goodbyes we set off owards Professer Felds lab to get our Trainer license.

We walk down the road , we are about half-way their and all of us are probly shuting out Roz's (Roz is her nickname) rantting about how we are finally doing this and ow much fun we are going o have and yata, yatta, yatta.  
t Half an hour later we FINALLY reach Professer Felds. I run up to the door and bang as loud as I can. Surly enough Professer Felds assistant answers the door, Maria.

"Hi guys here to get your trainers license?"

"yep we are!" practically yells Roz

"Okay well then come on in to the lab." She leads us into this steril white room with LOTS of pokeballs and other sciencey stuff. "wait here and I'll get professer Felds"

Maria leaves alone for a brief second but reapeared with a man that seems to be in his his 20's with a lab coat on.

"Hey Professer Felds" I greet him with a big smile.

"Hey Guys, ok I have some standard paper work you have to fill out." He heads to us and hands us the papers and we start to fill them out.

Once everybody finishes their forms they hand them to the professer. He heads back into the other room and waves his hand for us to follow. We follow into a what-looks-like a photoshop.

We each get our picture taken and he sends back into the other room while we wait, and wait, and wait.

Finally an hour later he comes back with 6 liitle ID cards. He each hands us our own. I look at my stats.

Name: Daelynn Jamilla Conner

Age: 13

Phone #: 678-7889

Rank: Starter

Professer Feld inturupts our reading "Okay I you have any pokemon please let them out so I can check if they are able to battle andif you dont have any pokemon I have to give you one."

We all release our pokemon and he takes his time examining each one. When he finishes he looks up and smiles at us.

"You all pass, you may now start your journey." I beak out in a huge smille, the same with everybody.

We return our pokemon (besides milo, spark and Bolt) and head the door.

Our journey has finally started. 


	4. Star Gazing

Everyone(but my and Lynn): What is the secret!

Kamille: I'm not telling you!

Everyone: TELL US!

Kamille: NEVER! takes secret and hides in a corner

Everybody: pwez?

Kamile: ummmmmm... no!

Everybody: Get her!

Kamille: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Daelynn's POV

We have been walking for 4 hours straight without breaks or help from our pokemon and it's dark out now.

I check my pale pink pokedex and the clock reads 10:23.

"Guys lets set up camp it is 10:23 and we have to save our energy I for tomarrow."

Everybody agrees and we slowly set up camp.

"who's is cooking tonight?" ask Arron. "cause if it is one thing we can all agree is that we are hungry!"

"Arron, your ALWAYS hungry, but Everyone probly hungry, we just need a fire." Retorts Torri

And if on que Collin sends out Kaen and orders him to use flamethrower on a pile of branch we placed together.

I take out some vegetables, a pot, and a chopping knife (a/n:: How do they fit all that stuff in the tiny bags they carry? We may never know!) and start to boil some water I had Max go get frow a stream near by. I chop the veggies until they are a pulp and mix them with the boiling water. I mix it around a couple times and let it sit for a while.

While its's boiling I walk over to a nearby hill and sit down and just stare at the stars, as if trying to read them.

I'm so preacupied with trying to read the stars I dont notice a person walking up to me.

"Hey"

I jump a little bit at the suprise. I look behind me to see a Collin with his hands dtuck in his pockets as he walks towards me.

I mutter a small hey back and he sits down right next to me. He looks at the night sky and stares at the stars, like me.

"It's amazing how the night stars, when you stare at them they make you feel so small and alone, even if you are surrounded by a crowd." I state from the heart.

I slowly get back up and stare back down at him. "I gonna check the soup now." I start to walk away and soon enough there is a Collin soon walking next to me.

When we get back to the camp it is just a sight to see.

Trying to strangle an Arron is a fuming Rozlin, while she rants about how inaproprite to touch a lady in such ways. Of course this is a ussuall sght cause there was many inccidents where Arrons hand 'slipped' and accidenatlly landed on Roz's 'bottom'.

And right next to them is a cheerfull Torri and a normal Max just chatting by the fire, while Milo, Spark, and Bolt are trying to see who could pose better, like nothing was happening.

I jump into action and pry Roz's hands off of Arrons neck (not easy thing to do!) and calm her down, while Arrons head changes bac into a normal shade.

Once I get that done with I check the stew, and yep it's done. I produce 9 bowls (a/n:: again HOW DO THEY FIT EVERY THING IN THOUGHS BAGS!!) of soup and give everybody a bowl and placed three on the ground for Milo, Spark and Bolt and imediatly everybody digs in to the soup.

We all finish and us girls 'volenteered' the boys to do the dishes and soon as everything is finished, we make one check on the eggs to make sure every thing is okay and then head to bed

Kamille: sorry it is so short and I havent updated in a while but I was and still am sick :P soooo I will ALWAYS update sooner if you click that little button in the left coner, yeah thats right, click you know you want too! 


End file.
